


A Cold Day In Beach City

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli tries to find Peridot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's Peridot?

**Author's Note:**

> Connie will come in the later chapters

"I'll be back soon Steven..." Lapis smiles and kneels infront of him. "But you could catch a cold or freeze to death!" Steven gasps. "You're overreacting...I'll be back in 20 minutes tops, I promise.." She ruffles Steven's hair. "Can I come with you?" He asks. "You can't come with me for the same reasons that I'm leaving." Lapis chuckles "I'll be fine though, I swear." Steven sighs "Okay, good luck on trying to find Peridot!" He grins. "Thanks Steven, stay in here and keep warm!" She walks out of the temple and shivers. It had been freezing in Beach City ever since that had gotten a snowstorm...that was still going on. It was most likely -15 outside, but she was still determined to find Peridot. Ever since the Crystal Gems had told her about what happened to Peridot, she couldn't stop looking for her. Peridot was probably the nicest gem towards her, surprisingly. Peridot never really spoke to Lapis but if she was ever sent to check on her, she'd always ask how she was doing and if she was okay. Lapis had really appreciated Peridot's acts of kindness. 

 

She shivers again. Was it ever cold outside! She walks along the streets "Peridot! Peridot where are you!" Lapis calls out, hoping she would respond. If she had ever found Peridot she would have to get her home fast considering the weather. Poor Peridot must be freezing outside. Lapis walks down an alley "P-Peridot!" Lapis yells. She sighs and walks out of the alley. Where had Peridot gone? She suddenly hears someone scream. "Peridot?" She runs behind The Big Donut and lifts up the cover for the dumpster. She seeing Peridot curled up in a ball, with jolts of electricity surging through her as she shivers. Her face is stained with tears and her hair is completely messed up. Her cheeks are bright green from the cold, as is the rest of her. Peridot's limb enhancers were spread all around the inside of the dumpster, except for the one on her left arm. Lapis gasps and quickly lifts her up. "You're going to be fine...lets get you home..." Lapis runs home with Peridot. 

 

She bursts open the door "I found her and she's electrocuted!" Lapis exclaims. Steven and Amethyst quickly sit up. Peridot squirms in Lapis' arms. Lapis brings her over to the fireplace and grabs a blanket. She holds Peridot close to her. "You're gonna be fine.." Lapis whispers as she shivers slightly, even being inside the warm temple, the feeling of Peridot's frozen body still got to her. Amethyst watches closely. "I have an idea..." She whispers to Steven. Steven looks at her "What is it?" He asks. "You'll see..." She runs into her room and makes her way down to Garnet's. Garnet looks at her "What do you need Amethyst?" Garnet asks with a monotone voice. "Lapis found Peridot but, she's not the same! She's freezing cold and can barely move!" Amethyst exclaims. "Calm down Amethyst, what is the point of you telling me this?" Garnet sighs. "I think you should unfuse. Ruby could warm Peridot up!" Amethyst pleads. "I am not unfusing for this..." Garnet says as she opens the temple door. "She's going to die Garnet!" Amethyst yells. Steven and Lapis turn their heads towards her. Amethyst blushes slightly and avoids eye contact with them. 

 

Garnet looks at Peridot and gasps "Fine...I'll...I'll help her..." Garnet mumbles. Amethyst smiles. Garnet sighs and sits down beside Lapis "Let me have her..." Lapis looks at Garnet then hands Peridot to her. Garnet looks at Peridot then unfuses. Ruby hugs Peridot tightly and warms Peridot up. A puff of steam spills out from Ruby and Peridot. "Ow! Ow!" She tries to get off of Ruby but she holds Peridot in place. "I'm helping you!" Ruby says. Sapphire grabs Peridot's limb enhancer and takes it off of her. Peridot clings to Ruby and whimpers. Ruby groans "Stop your whining..." Sapphire watches them "Ruby be nice..." Sapphire turns to Lapis "She's going to be okay..." Lapis nods and watches over Peridot. Steven slowly walks over to them, trying not to interuppt. Sapphire turns to him and quickly hugs him. "Beat you to it.." She says. "How'd you know I was gonna....oh yeah.." Steven giggles. Sapphire lets him go. Steven walks over to Ruby and sits behind her, leaning on her back. "Hello Steven." Ruby sighs. Steven grins "Hey Ruby...you're so...warm..." He sighs. Sapphire chuckles. Lapis stands behind Ruby and looks at Peridot. Peridot looks at Lapis then sniffles and stuffs her face into Ruby's shoulder and slides her hands underneath Ruby's shirt through the holes by the armpits. Ruby tenses up "Ah! C-Cold hands!" Peridot smiles a little and closes her eyes. Lapis watches her then sits on the couch. Sapphire sits beside her "I know it's hard to see the ones you love so... hurt..." Sapphire says. Lapis's cheeks turn bright yellow "I-I don't love Peridot!" Lapis whispers. Sapphire smirks. Lapis glances at Peridot then looks back at Sapphire. "I don't love her..." Lapis says. Sapphire looks at Lapis "I can see in to the future y'know..." Sapphire says. Lapis feels her cheeks flush "Do me and Peridot..." Sapphire sighs "I don't tell people about these things, I don't want them to mess anything up." Sapphire says. Lapis sighs "Fine..." Peridot squints at Lapis. Lapis giggles and looks at her, happy to see that she's going back to her old self. Ruby nestles her face into Peridot's hair, it was so soft. "You never do that in my hair..." Sapphire crosses her arms. Ruby's cheeks tint a dark maroon. She quickly pulls her head up "I-I...It's just um..." Sapphire covers her mouth and snickers. Ruby glares at her. Lapis giggles along with Sapphire. 

 

After a few hours, all the gems fall asleep. Lapis had taken Peridot off of Ruby's hands for the night and they were both layed on the ground beside the fire. Sapphire and Ruby had ended up sleeping on the couch. Amethyst had put Steven to bed, but ended up sleeping along with him. Pearl walks out of the temple door and looks at the gems "What happened here..." Pearl knits her eyebrows. She sighs and walks upstairs to check on Steven. Pearl kneels beside the bed and smiles. She takes her hand and brushes his dark curls away from his face. Pearl climbs into the bed beside Steven and closes her eyes. Amethyst opens one of her eyes the slowly makes her way over to Pearl. Pearl feels a tight hug from the back and she turns to see Amethyst "asleep" beside her. She smiles and pulls her close. She closes her eyes "Goodnight you two..." Pearl whispers. Amethyst smirks "Goodnight Pierogi..." She mumbles. Pearl shoots her eyes open and looks at Amethyst. Amethyst nuzzles her face into Pearl's chest and sighs quietly. Pearl smiles and closes her eyes again.

 

Sapphire opens her eyes "Ruby..." She whispers. Ruby looks at Sapphire "What?" Sapphire shifts a little "Should we fuse again?" Sapphire asks. "Uh, no..." Ruby avoids eye contact. "Why?" Sapphire knits her eyebrow. "I...I like cuddling..." Ruby blushes and hugs Sapphire. Sapphire giggles "Fine...I enjoy cuddling too.." Ruby chuckles and pecks Sapphire on the lips. Sapphire's face turns dark blue. Ruby smirks "You always get flustered when I do that..." Sapphire smiles and pushes Ruby "Shut up!" She whispers. Ruby smiles and nuzzles her face into Sapphire's hair "It's just Peridot that I can do this too..." Sapphire giggles "I love you..." Ruby sighs, with a bright grin on her face "I love you too..." 

 

Lapis brushes Peridot's hair back slowly. Peridot opens her eyes and looks at Lapis. Lapis looks back at her "Are you okay..." Lapis whispers. Peridot doesn't say anything. "Y'know I was looking for you all year..." Lapis says. Peridot blushes and listens to her. "Ever since I heard that you were missing...I was determined to find you..." Lapis pulls Peridot closer. "I'm so happy that I found you...even if your body temperature is way lower than it's supposed to be..." She smiles "I'm just glad you're safe..." Peridot's cheeks turn a leafy green colour. "Thank you...for not giving up on me..." Peridot mumbles. Lapis gasps "She speaks!" Lapis says sarcastically. Peridot rolls her eyes. "Goodnight Peridot." Lapis whispers. Peridot sighs and closes her eyes again. Lapis smiles and accepts her response.


	2. Crushes Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot dies...inside

Lapis wakes up to Peridot drooling on her cheek. She looks to the side and notices Ruby and Sapphire watching them. Lapis groans "What do you want?" Lapis asks. "Someone's not a morning person." Sapphire says. "Are you two a couple?" Ruby asks, grinning. Lapis' eyes widen and her cheeks light up with yellow "Stop asking me about this. We're not." Lapis says. "Not...yet" Sapphire smirks. Lapis rolls her eyes and turns over, holding Peridot close. Peridot was still ice cold. Ruby and Sapphire look at each other, giggling. Peridot kisses Lapis' cheek softly and smiles. Lapis' cheeks turn bright yellow as her heart pounds. Peridot slowly opens her eyes and looks at Lapis' cheek. "Lapis Lazu-Ah!" She backs away from Lapis.quickly. Lapis blushes slightly and feels her cheek. Peridot's face turns dark green "I-I didn't mean to uh...I was just..." Peridot looks around nervously. Lapis laughs a little "Heh...it's okay Peridot..." Lapis smiles. Peridot watches Lapis then looks at Ruby. "Help me..." She whispers. Lapis knits her eyebrows and watches her. "Um, I need to talk to Peridot..." Ruby says. 

 

Sapphire nods and walks up to Steven's room with Lapis. Sapphire chuckles and watches Pearl and Amethyst. "What's happening to me." Peridot looks at Ruby. Ruby smirks "Love is happening to you..." Peridot crosses her arms "Love doesn't exsist you clod, it must be some sort of effect for when I got shocked..." Ruby closes her eyes and leans back on the table by the fire "Fine then...I won't help you deal with your crush..." Ruby sighs sadly. "What's a...crush?" Peridot asks. Ruby smiles "It's were you have a romantic connection with someone..." Ruby says. Peridot's cheeks turn dark green as she looks away. "You have a crush on Lapis don't you?" Ruby smirks. Peridot hugs her knees and turns her head away. Ruby giggles and walks back up to Sapphire. Sapphire looks at Lapis "You can go back to your girlfriend now..." She whispers. Lapis' cheeks turn bright yellow as she glares at Sapphire. Sapphire smiles and watches them. Lapis sits beside Peridot "H-Hey Peri..." Lapis says. Peridot doesn't say anything as she starts shaking. Lapis watches her "Peridot?" 

 

Sapphire looks at Ruby "What did you tell her?" Ruby blushes slightly "I just told her what a crush is...nothing bad..." Sapphire stands up "That is bad! Look at her! She's terrified!" Sapphire whispers. "I'm...sorry..." Ruby avoids eye contact. Sapphire sighs and walks down to Peridot. "Go to Ruby..." Sapphire shoos Lapis away. Lapis walks to Ruby. 

 

Sapphire kneels infront of Peridot "It's going to be okay...It's just a crush, nothing bad happens when you're crushing on someone.." Sapphire whispers. "It is bad! It's really bad! I just made myself look stupid infront of Lapis!" Peridot feels tears prick her eyes. "I don't think you're stupid!" Lapis shouts from Steven's room. Peridot tenses up "She heard...me..." Peridot mumbles. Sapphire nods "You did yell..." Peridot stands up and stares at the fire, wrapping a blanket around herself. "Are you okay?" Sapphire asks. Peridot shakes her head as tears pour out of her eyes. "It's okay...Ruby was much like you when she had a crush on me..." Sapphire says. "I never really noticed it until she started to avoid me. It's going to be okay..." Sapphire tells Peridot. "But it's just that ever since I saw Lapis, I had loved her...I don't know why I'm acting like this now..." Peridot sighs. "I know it's tough being around the one you love and not knowing how they feel...but I know that you and Lapis will make a great couple." Sapphire says. She stands up and walks upstairs to Lapis. "Go try to talk to her now." Sapphire points to Peridot. Lapis nods and walks down. She takes a deep breath and sits beside Peridot. Peridot looks at Lapis back at the fire. Lapis smiles and scoots closer to Peridot. Peridot glances at Lapis. Lapis blushes "Do you not want me to..." Peridot shakes her head "No no it's okay just...eh..." Sapphire smiles brightly. "..nevermind.." Peridot mumbles. Sapphire sighs "You're going to have to tell her sometime..." Peridot jumps a little and glares at Sapphire "Stop talking..." She grits her teeth. Lapis covers her mouth and snickers. Peridot blushes and looks Lapis. Lapis looks back at Peridot and quickly stops laughing. Peridot hugs her knees and turns away. Lapis watches her "I didn't mean to um...laugh at you..." Peridot shakes her head "Whatever..." She mumbles. 

 

Steven wakes up and looks around "What's going on?" Steven asks. Sapphire and Ruby look at him. "Where's Amethyst?" Steven questions. "She went to Pearl's room..." Lapis smirks. "Oh..." He nods "You two still havent fused?" He asks Ruby and Sapphire. "We wanted to stay unfused for a while..." Ruby says. Sapphire nods. "Yay!" He smiles. "Is Peridot okay now?" He looks at her. Peridot doesn't say anything as she watches the fire. "Um yeah..." Sapphire says. Steven walks downstairs and looks at Peridot. "What happened to your arm thingies?" He asks. "I don't know.." She mumbles. "We have one..." Lapis holds up the limb enhancer for her arm. "But...it's fried..." Lapis sighs. "The rest are back at the dumpster though, we can go get them if you want?" Lapis asks Peridot. "Really?" Peridot's eyes widen. "Yeah, we can go now if you want..." Lapis smiles. "Ruby, you have to carry Peridot..." Lapis giggles. Peridot stands up and crosses her arms. Ruby walks down to Peridot and lifts her up onto her shoulders. Peridot growls "Let's just get this over with..." Ruby walks out of the temple with Peridot, Sapphire following. Lapis slips on a coat and helps Steven into his coat. Steven pulls up his shield and uses it to block them from the snow.

 

They walks along the beach and finally arrive at The Big Donut. They walk behind it and notice a huge pile of snow. "No!!" Peridot jumps off of Ruby's shoulders and starts digging in the snow. "They can't all be buried!!" She screams. Lapis runs over to her "Peridot it's okay! We'll get you new ones!" Lapis says. "They're are irreplaceable!! Nothing on Earth can replicate them!" Peridot keeps digging. She finally finds the cover for the dumpster and with Lapis' help, lifts it up. Peridot sees that her limb enhancers are gone "What...what happened to them?" Peridot looks at the inside of the dumpster in horror. "I'm so sorry Peridot..." Lapis sighs. "No! That's not fair! They can't be gone!" Peridot starts crying and shivering. Lapis hugs her tightly "Come on, let's go back to the temple..." Lapis lifts her up and walks back to the temple with the rest of the gems. 

 

Lapis sets Peridot down on the ground. Peridot looks back at the gems nervously. Lapis giggles "Wh-" Peridot jumps a little and falls back. Lapis watches her "Are you..." Sapphire bursts inside and sits infront of Peridot "Peridot calm down...it'll be okay..." Sapphire says. Peridot's pupils shrink as she looks at Sapphire. Steven walks inside with Ruby. "Give her some space..." Sapphire says. The gems walk upstairs and watch from Steven's room. Sapphire sighs "I know your scared...but it'll be fi-" Pearl and Amethyst walk out of Pearl's room. Peridot scurries away from them, breathing heavily. "Get out of here!" Sapphire demands as she turns to Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst's eyes widen "Let's go..." Amethyst whispers and pulls on Pearl's shirt. Pearl looks at Peridot then at Amethyst "Okay...but I'll need an explanation for this later..." Pearl walks out of the room with Amethyst. 

 

Sapphire looks back at Peridot "Please calm down..." Peridot looks at Sapphire and chokes back her tears. Sapphire hugs Peridot then walks up to Ruby and sits beside her. Peridot looks at Lapis then looks down. She sighs and hugs her knees. Steven looks at Peridot then walks downstairs to her. "Hey Peridot..." Steven smiles. Peridot looks away from him. "You know you can talk to me if you're ever scared..." Steven says as he sits beside her. Peridot sighs "I know Steven..." Steven giggles "You didn't call me 'The Steven' this time" He says. Peridot nods and walks over to the fireplace. Lapis looks outside "The snow's starting to clear up..." Lapis says. "That's good..." Sapphire says. Lapis lays back on Steven's bed. "I'm gonna take a nap..." She turns over and closes her eyes. Steven looks up at Lapis then at Peridot. "You like her don't you?" Steven puts his hand over his mouth and whispers to Peridot. Peridot jumps a little "I-" Peridot sighs and nods. "I do..." She mumbles. Steven looks at her "I know it's hard when your crushing on someone but you have to tell her eventually..." Steven says. "You...You wouldn't understand!" She growls. "I'm crushing on someone too!" He giggles. Peridot looks around "Who?" Steven blushes "Uh my friend Connie..." He mumbles. "Then why haven't you told her what you're feeling yet?" She crosses her arms. "I-I just um...I don't know..it's hard..." Steven says. "And you're forcing me to tell Lazuli?" She frowns. Steven's cheeks turn red. "If I tell Lapis, you have to tell Connie..." Peridot bargains. "Uh...fine..." Steven says. "But, you have to go cuddle with Lapis now too..." Steven smiles. Peridot groans "Fine...but you have to invite Connie over tomorrow and cuddle with her..." Peridot says. Steven blushes "Fine..." 

 

Peridot stands up and looks at Steven. Steven smiles brightly and watches as Peridot walks up to Lapis. Ruby and Sapphire smile as they watch. Peridot looks at Lapis then lifts up her arm and nuzzles close to her. Lapis opens one of her eyes and looks at Peridot. Peridot squeezes her eyes shut and feels her entire body start to sweat as her cheeks light up. Lapis smiles and closes her eyes again. Lapis pulls Peridot close. Peridot's eyes widen as she looks at Lapis. Lapis sighs deeply. Peridot closes her eyes again and drifts off to sleep with Lapis. Ruby and Sapphire smile at them. Steven watches Peridot and smiles brightly.


	3. Peridot Falls (in love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

Peridot looks over the edge of the cliff and kneels down "Explain why you took me here?" Peridot looks at Lapis. Lapis blushes slightly "Um well..." She looks around. "The view, it's pretty..." Lapis points out towards the ocean. Peridot sighs "It's...nice...but why is it so important to show me?" Peridot growls. "I-I don't know, I just thought you might like it?" Lapis smiles a little. Peridot shakes her head "Whatever...why is there a fence here?" She stands up and points to it. "I don't know..." Lapis shrugs. Peridot looks at it then climbs over it. "Maybe there's some sort of forcefiel-" The edge of the cliff breaks off and Peridot falls with it. "Help!" She screams out of terror. Lapis runs over to the edge and watches her. Lapis quickly runs down the hill to Peridot. She lands on a rock and poofs back into her gem. 

 

Lapis runs over to her gem. Lapis tears up "I'm so sorry Peridot..." Lapis holds her gem and kisses it. She rushes back to the temple and sets her on a pillow on the couch. "What happened? Where's Peridot?" Steven asks. "Uh, she retreated into her gem..." Lapis says. "What?" Steven gasps. "She fell of the cliff and hit a rock..." Lapis sighs. "But Pearl put a fence over the edge!" Steven's eyes widen. "She climbed over..." Lapis watches as Peridot starts to reform. Lapis watches as her gem floats up into the air. Peridot's body appears from her gem, but, she's different. Her hair is much longer, almost down to her feet and her visor is gone. Her top has little sleeves and looks like it's wrapped around her. She has shorts that go down to her knees, with an elastic, making them look puffy. From the knees down she's the same as before. Peridot lands on the couch and looks down at Lapis. 

 

Lapis' eyes widen as her jaw drops. Lapis was completely moonstruck when she saw her. Peridot flutters her eyes open and looks around. Lapis clasps her hands together and smiles brightly. Peridot hops off the couch and looks up at Lapis, a bright green blush spreading across her cheeks. Lapis looks down at her and smiles "You look...amazing!" Lapis jumps onto her, pulling her into a hug. Peridot blushes and looks away "I...I didn't mean for all this hair..." She mumbles. Lapis smiles "I love it..." Steven smiles and runs down to Peridot. He hugs her tightly and giggles "I like your new form! You changed so much!" He smiles. "I didn't really mean to..." Peridot says. Steven lets Peridot go "I brought you something from my dad's barn..." Steven smiles and hands her a tape recorder. "What...is this?" She asks. "A tape recorder, you use it like this!" He grabs it. He presses a red button on the side "My name is Steven Universe!" He says into it. He presses another button and it replays what he just said. Peridot tears up a little and holds it in her hands. She looks at Steven then the tape recorder. She starts crying as she grips the tape recorder. "Ugh! Why are you making me feel like this! You pebble!" She growls. Steven giggles and hugs her tightly. "I'm crying but I'm happy!" She shouts. "You're over joyed Peridot..." Lapis giggles. Peridot hugs Steven tightly and keeps crying. "Thank you s-so much..." Peridot manages to say. Steven giggles "You're welcome!" Peridot wipes her tears on Steven's shirt and lets him go. Steven smiles at her. Peridot sits up and wipes her nose. Lapis smiles "Ugh! It's so nice seeing you happy!" Lapis kisses her cheek. Peridot's breath hitches as she drops the tape recorder. A bright green blush takes over Peridot's face. She quickly picks up the tape recorder "Um I need to use this now so um...I'll be back...soon..." Peridot runs out the door and sits down below the porch. 

 

She presses the red button. "Log date 3 4 17, Lazuli just kissed me!" She smiles "I mean, it wasn't on the lips but it still counts..." Peridot mumbles. She sighs "Okay, well...I'm going to use this as a chance to tell Lazuli how I feel...I-I feel that...I have a connection with...her..." Peridot says. "She's just so great, and so nice, and so...amazing..." Peridot smiles. "And I just wanna say...I love you..." Peridot stops her recording. "Ugh...how am I gonna do this..." She sighs.


End file.
